GemStones
by SupernaturalHuntress06
Summary: GemStone academy is the ultimate magic school. 4 teens meet there in there first year, and quickly form a bond. Togather they will embark on a journey to help the school battle a long time enemy.


GemStones

A group of teens huddled around Swason lake, eagerly awaiting instructions on what to do. It was a got, sunny California day, and most who weren't pacing or biting there nails nervously, were sitting lazily in the Grass. One of the teens, James Castle was sitting under a tree, with his arms crossed surveying the scnene before him. The wind was warm, and ruffled his black hair out of his eyes. It was so warm, that his bangs lay wilted on his forhead. He never bothered with hair products, like mousse or hair spray. Frankly, he didn't think they would do him any good. His hair was usually pretty flat, and well tammed exceot for hot days when it was unruly. His bangs kept getting in his eyes, and he pushed them back. He closed his ice blue eyes wearily and leaned his head back on the tree. He was getting tired of waiting. He had received a letter a week ago, from a school called GemStone Academy of Majic. He had been fairly shocked when he read that it was a school for Magical teens 16 to 19 years old. The school welcomed witches and wizards who had powers, or had the potential to be. Thinking it was a joke, he had thrown it away. His Aunt had gotten it out of the garbage and explained to hi, that his parents had attended. He eventually decided to go, only so he could understand his gift of telekinesis better. He stared around at the 50 or so other kids milling around talking excitely. He wondered what power they had, or if they had any at all. Suddenly a blurry motion caught his eye. A man appeared out of thin air. A bit startled he jumped up, and took a few steps back. The man hada white beard and dark chocolate eyes. He smiled around at everyone. He took a step back and crashed into a guy

"Hey!" the guy shouted stumbling back.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you" James said glancing a him, then back to the guy nervously.

"It's alright, you must be new to all this, so am I"

James turned fully around this time to look at the guy who was only slightly shorter than him. He had blonde hair hair that was growing longesh toward his neck, and brown eyes. He wore a kiss t-shirt and baggy pants and white tennis shoes. His right ear sporting a gold hoop.

"that….that guy just came out of nowhere" James said staring wide eyed. The guy laughed

"Its called shimmering…"

"Shimmering?"

"Yeah…a form of transportation..I'm Zeke by the way, Zeke Collins" The boy said holding out his hand. James shook it

"Hi…I'm james Castle" He said stuffing his hands in his pocket. The man that had appeared out of nowhere motioned for everyone to gather around.

"Alright, everyone listen up the submarine is getting ready to leave! So, make sure you have everything. You will arrive at gemstones in about 3 hours. For those of you in your 2'nd, 3rd and 4th years, show the newbies the ropes…Now kindly decend into the submarine, but be careful, its slippery." He walked off, talking to another guy

James looked at the silver submarine. It was big, but not big enough to hold all the students hear. He followed the guy name zeke and whispered

"Is this guy kidding? That thing can't hold all of us" He said carrying his two big duffel bags in each hand. Zeke laughed as they claimed up the steps. James was getting tired of feeling dumb

"Whats so funny. Damm why do you keep laughing?"

Zeke stopped laughing and shrugged

"Sorry, even though I'm a newbie too, its just funny. My older sister is in her 4th year, and she tells me about the majic world, so I know some things" They crawled down the vessel, james eyes widened as he reached the bottem. It was way bigger on the inside. James somehow new majiv have to have did this. Colorful paper lantern lights hung form the celing, and every alcove had plus cushions seats. James gazed up, and noticed other levels above them.

"Whoa….I could get used to traveling like this" He said said. From beside him zeke grinned

"Tell me about it!. My sister told me things, but damm…seeing it in person is better" James nodded

"Well…I guess we should find seats, do you wanna sit on the upper levels, or down here?" He asked watching people take seats. Zeke was about to reply, when a gilr spoke behind them

"Actually, first years have to sit down here, and 4th years at the very top. Didn't you read the handbook?" she asked trying not to smile. She looked as nervous as they felt, only she was trying to hide it. The girl was about 5,8 with brown hair in a braid and chocolate eyes. Her pale cheeks seemed to have a rosy glow.

"Didn't know there was a hand book" Zeke said blushing annoyingly. "How do you know so much anyway?"

The girl shrugged

"Like I said I read the handbook" She said going over to sit in the alcove before it filled up. James and zeke glanced around and noticed there were no more free spots. Sitting with miss know it all was the only option. They reluctantly took seats on either site of her. She stuffed her bags under the seat. She looked at them

"You too can put your things on the top rack if you like" She said pointing up. Zeke and james exchanged looks

"Kinda bossy aren't you?" Zeke snapped. The girl blinked in surprise, and glared at him

"I am not!" she said color flooding to her cheeks. Zeke stood up with his bag and was about to say something else, but james stood up quickly and grabbed his bag

"Just do it" He mumbled tossing there bags up there. They sat down again, and james figured if there were going to sit next to the gilr, then they should get along. He tunred to her and smiled clearing his throayt

"Whats your name by the way?" The girl smiled surprised

"I'm Melinda frost" She said shaking his hand. James smiled and nodded

"I'm james Castle and this" he said nodding towars zeke "Is zeke collins"

Melinda nodded at zeke and opened a book. She stood up, but was thrown off balance as the Vessel lurch downward. James and Zeke caught her, and she sat down in a huff clearly embarrassed. A voice came over the loud speaker

_Attention Students, we are now leaving swanson lake. Please remained seated until we have officially started moving._

James watched out the window beside him, as the water rose past the window, as they sunk lower

"I can't wait to get there!" Zeke sais excitedly as he tappped his knees in a drum rhythm.

"Which house are you hoping to get into?" Melinda ask him

"Ruby house definetly.My older sister said it's the best" Zeke said

"There are different houses?" James ask confused a little jelous, that these too knew more about the magical world than he did. Melinda looked ay him impatiently, and surprised

"Yes, you see Gemstone Academy had four different houses Ruby, Emerald, Topaz and Saphhire. Each house….well, according to the guide anyway wins a prize at the end of the year according to how ever many points the houses get……" She trailed off, as she referred back to her brochure.

James fell quiet as he leaned his head against the window, listening to the hum of voices and the motor. He was about to fall asleep. When Melinda's voice jarred him awake.

"According to this, a lunch trolley should be coming by around noon" she said gazing down at her guide. James stomach chose that moment to growl. He realized he was starving, seeing as how he didn't eat breakfast. Zeke and Melinda laughed.

"I know how ya feel man, I'm hungry enough to eat a horse."

'I think that's it!" Melinda said pointing down the aile. A trollet came around that held sandwiches, brownies, cookies and chips. The woman pushing it stopped in front of them

"Anyone want anything? Sandwhiches are $1.50, Chips .50$, and all dessert $75 cents." she said giving them a chiped tooth grin.

"I'll have the turkey, no mayo and a Dr, Pepper please" Melinda said giving her 2 ones and 2 quarters.

"I want the Ham and Tomato, a brownie and, doritoes and a Mountain dew please" James added handing her some money" He frowned as his stuffed $10 back into his back pocket, It was the money he had left out of 20$ he was going to have to make it last. James eyes bugged out as he saw all the food Zeke had. 2 sandwiches, 3 brownies, 2 bags of chips and sprite. He took a big bite of brownie and stared at them

"waa I told you I wa Ungry" He mumbled. Melinda rolled her eyes

"you are such a pig"

"At least I don't act like a know-it all" zeke snapped back eyes blazing. They continued argueing for awhile. When Mwlinda stood up and stretched

"I think I'm gonna stretch my legs for a bit…be back in a few minutes" She told them, walking off. James nodded, and stood up after a few minutes too.

"I think I'm gonna stretch too…wanna come?" Zeke had his headphones on, and hadn't heard him. His head was bobbing to the beat. James sigh and plucked the phones off. Zeke looked up startled

"What?"

"I said im gonna go stretch, you wanna come?"

"No…I'm good here…..where did Melinda go?"

"Walking as well..see you in a few minutes" he said walking along the corridor to the left. He noticed there was quit a few people on the Submarine, much more than he realized. He past by a group of guys and girls and noticed Melinda talking to them. Actually she was talking to a quit distraught red headed girl. He nodded at her, and she waved. He walked for a few more minutes, and realized he should be getting back. He walked past Melinda, and she grabbed his arm, and pulled him over toward the side

"Hey…um James is it ok if Isabel sits with us?" She asked nervously. He stared at her Confused

"Oh…I guess so…who's Isabel?"

Melinda nodded toward the red head he had seen looking upset

"Those 2 girls and guy are giving her a hard time…I told her it was ok if she sat with us.."

"Sure, its fine" james smiled and patted her on the back. He headed over toward his alcove. He sat down beside Zeke, and tapped him. Zeke looked up annoyed and took his headphones off and turned his player off.

"Dude whats up?"

"Just wanted to give you a heads up…Melinda invited another girl to join us, some people are giving her a hard time" He said sighing. Zeke groaned

"Not another girl…damm"

Melinda flopped beside james, and Isabel on the other side. She was pretty looking with soft curls falling to her shoulders and bright hazel green eyes. Zekes mouth was agap, and james noticed a blush creeping onto his face

"Uh…Guys this is Isabel Lang…I told her she cold sit with us" Melinda said. Isabel sigh huffily

"Yeah Stupid gits were having a go at my accent" She said leaning back ina huff her arms crossed

"You sound british" Zeke said leaning across James and Melinda to see her better. Melinda and james burst out laughing. Isabel laughed too

"That's because I am British" She said.

"Man It's a good thing They don't have Language classes, because I think you would fail" James said trying to stop laughing. Zeke turned red, and Melinda stopped laughing

"James! Whats wrong with you that was mean…ignore him zeke" She hotly

"I was about to guess british" Zeke mumbled.

"How long have you guys been friends?" Isabel ask looking at them. James laughed

"As long as this things been traveling" He said. She frowned

"Oh! The way yuou guys talk, it sounds like youv been friends forever"

"No, I oly met these two when we first got on the train, they were forc3ed to sit with me, because all thher spots were full" Miranda said blushing a little. James frowned at her

"Its ok, we don't mind" he said and glanced at zeke. He glared at him

"Right zeke?"

"Yeah, right" He said flatly. The four talked the rest of the way there

Chapter 2 Arriving

Having Zeke, Melinda and Isabel to talk too, made time fly by fast. Soon, he felt the vessel stop, and give a lurch. His eyes flew open, and he sat up startled. He looked at the others. Zeke was deep in conversation with Isabel about England rock and roll,a nd Melinda was reading. James nudge Melinda and zeke on either side of him

"Guys! I think were here" he said excitedly looking out the window

"Crap were here! Were did the time go?" Melinda yelped

_Attention students we have arrived at Gemstones, please get your luggage and exit with first years first_


End file.
